New Era, New Beginning
by Swani
Summary: The coming of a new era brings forth a new beginning. / Post season two. Korrasami. Rated M for sexual themes
1. Chapter 1

I may be biting off more than I can chew but here is a third Korrasami story. I'm finding that I'm bouncing around to different stories.

I want to give a big shout out to Nicole The Dragon Rider for all the support. I tossed in some playful flirting for you and I'm adding more to this one and the other two just for you.

So, enjoy.

#

Korra looked up at the night sky and inhaled deeply. She smiled softly when she saw two spirits playfully chase each other across the sky. _I hope I made the right decision in keeping the portals open._ She gnawed her lip nervously. _I wonder how the other Avatars would handle this situation. Oh well, without the connection to the past Avatars I'm on my own. _Her eyes slid shut as she tired to align her energy with that of the planet's.

"Korra?"

She let out an annoyed sigh. She had been trying to meditate like this all day and one person after the other kept pestering her. She sat still, hoping that a lack of a response would discourage any further interruptions from whoever this was.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt. I'll leave you be."

Korra cocked an eyebrow. _Is that who I think it is?_ She turned.

"Asami?"

Asami stopped and turned back. She smiled at Korra.

"I'm sorry. I'm not interrupting am I?"

Korra shook her head. "You? No. Everyone else? Yes." Asami chuckled and walked back over. Korra touched the ground next to her. "Have a seat." Asami sat and crossed her legs.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing. I know things have been over for a few days but I've been busy trying to get things for Future Industries around." Asami said running a hand through her hair. "Every time I thought about coming around to see you something else happened."

"Well, I'm glad you even thought about it." She bumped Asami's arm playfully.

Asami smiled and laid back on the ground, staring up into the night sky. "The spirits almost seem like they're dancing across the sky. It's beautiful."

Korra nodded and lay back next to Asami.

"Asami, I want to thank you for getting my dad out of harm's way." Korra said. "I wouldn't trust anyone else with is safety."

"That's sweet of you to say, Korra. I just like to be able to help you." Asami rolled her head over to look at Korra. "I really want us to be friends. I've always really liked you, but I feel like all this stuff with Mako got in the way."

Korra looked over at Asami and nodded. "I want that too. Mako and I ended things anyway. We both know it's not going to work. So, there's that if you're interested."

Asami snorted. "No, I'm done with all that. He yanked me around twice. I have more important things to focus on. I have a company to pull out of the fire and hopefully a new friendship to pursue."

Korra raised an eyebrow at Asami, who propped herself up on her elbows.

"Sorry, Korra. I don't want to be presumptuous."

"Why do you want to be friends so badly? I'm not saying I don't want to be, but we don't seem to have much in common."

Asami sighed. "I've always really liked you. When we first met I tried so hard to get you to like me, but you never seemed to. After a while I realized it was because of Mako, so I ended things with him. He and I were going nowhere. He was so wrapped up in you. Plus, I was hoping the two of us could still be friends."

Korra propped herself up as well while she listened intently. _I had no idea Asami liked me so much. Now I feel really bad for brushing her off all this time. _

"Believe it or not I am sorry for rushing back to him after you guys ended things the first time." Asami said gazing up at the stars. "I'm not even really sure why. I just felt like it was something I was supposed to do."

"What does that mean?"

"I have no idea. My emotions have been thrown every direction in the past couple of months."

Asami sat up and drew her legs to her chest. She wrapped her arms around her legs and rested her forehead on her knees. Korra sat up and moved next to Asami. She wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Asami? Are you ok?" Korra asked with concern.

Asami shrugged her shoulders. She leaned into Korra and sighed. Korra unconsciously turned and pulled Asami into a tight hug. "Talk to me, Asami."

"I don't even know where to start." She slid her arms around Korra. "I guess I'm still trying to digest everything that's happened in the last year: Tarrlok, Amon, and now all of this? Not to mention the disaster that's been my personal life: my dad, Mako, and you."

"Me?"

Asami nodded.

"Korra, I can't get you out of my head." She pulled back just far enough to look Korra in the eyes. "When Jinora woke up the first thing that came into my mind was to ask if you were alright."

"You said you've always really wanted us to be friends."

Asami looked away. "I don't know. I'm just really confused all of a sudden."

Korra pulled back and studied Asami. She crossed her arms and nodded thoughtfully. "Alright, tell me what we have to do to make you feel better?"

Asami smiled softly. "I don't know if that's such a good idea." Korra shook her head.

"Nope. As you friend we're going to fix this slump you're in." She stood and pulled Asami up with her. "Come on, what are we doing. Anything you want."

Asami brushed the snow off of her pants. She looked up at Korra nervously. "Korra, I just have some feelings I need to sort out."

Korra put her hands on her hips. "Alright. We're sorting them out. Right here and now. Do whatever you need to do."

"Are you sure?" Asami asked stepping toward Korra slowly.

"Whatever you need to do, Asami. I'm here for you."

Asami placed a gloved hand on Korra's face. Her gaze dropped to her lips.

"Korra…" Asami whispered as she leaned in to the other woman.

Korra's eyes widened when she felt soft lips press against hers. She froze when she felt Asami slip her arms around her waist. Asami turned her head slightly and deepened the kiss. Korra's hands moved to the taller woman's shoulders and her hands dug in. She felt Asami's tongue flick across her lips. Her eyes closed and she pulled Asami in closer. Her mouth opened and her tongue shyly met Asami's. Their kiss grew heated and Korra wrapped her arms around Asami's neck.

A moment later Korra's eyes flew open and she pushed Asami away. Korra took a step away from her. Asami's cheeks flushed as her eyes locked with Korra's.

"Asami, wow." Korra whispered, her own blushing rising. She cleared her throat. "Um, what was that?"

Asami clasped a hand over her mouth. "Spirits, Korra. I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me." She began to back away from the shorter woman. "I told you, I'm confused. I'm sorry."

Asami turned and ran back towards the village, leaving a stunned Korra staring after her. Korra brought a shaky hand to her lips, touching where Asami's had been. _What the fuck was that?_

#

Asami buried her face in her hands. _What did I just do? Well, I'm not confused anymore but I think I really stepped in it this time. I'd be surprised if Korra ever speaks to me again._ She groaned and flopped onto the bed.

She heard the door open slowly. She buried her face in the pillow; she didn't want to look anyone in the eye right now.

"Hey, Asami." Mako said stepping into the room. "I saw you run back here and you looked pretty panicked. Is everything alright?"

Asami lifted her head up and looked at Mako. She was genuinely surprised at the level of concern she saw in his eyes. She offered him a small smile. "I think I may have screwed things up with Korra. Even more so."

Mako sat down on the bed next to her. "If it makes you feel better I did too."

"Yeah, I heard. I'm sorry." Asami narrowed her eyes. "Don't even get the idea that this means you and I are getting back together."

Mako rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, about that. I'm sorry. I treated you poorly. I've been a bastard. I think I'm taking a break from romance for a while." Mako sighed. "I just hope we can still be friends."

Asami sat up and placed a hand on Mako's shoulder. "Of course. I forgive you, Mako."

Mako smiled and pulled Asami into a hug. She smiled and rested her forehead on his shoulder. "I'm glad we made peace. You're a great guy, Mako."

"And you're a great girl, Asami." Mako pulled back. "Now, what happened with Korra?"

Asami bit her lip and met his eyes. "It's kind of a long story."

Mako crossed his arms and smiled. "I have all the time in the world."

#

Tenzin glanced up and noticed a dazed Korra walking back to the village. He cocked an eyebrow and made his way over to her.

"Korra, are you alright? Did something happen with your meditation?"

She glanced up at him with a dazed look in her eyes. "Tenzin, Asami kissed me."

Tenzin's eyebrows shot up. "What?"

"We were talking. She was talking about having some confused feelings and I told that we'd do anything to help her with those confused feelings. Next thing, she's kissing me. Spirits, Tenzin, I think I liked it."

His eyes were wide as she just stared at Korra. He regained his composure and cleared his throat.

"Um, I am only your spiritual advisor. I don't think I'm the best to help you with this. Maybe you could speak to someone…else." He said nervously.

She nodded blankly and wandered towards the village again. Tenzin watched her go and when she was out of earshot he let out an anxious breath. _Asami kissed Korra? Just when I thought things were going to calm down._ He slumped his shoulders at the thought of having to deal with more of these romantic issues. He sighed and made his own way back to the village.

#

"You did _what_?"

"I kissed her." Asami ran a hand through her long hair. "I stepped forward and just went for it. On the plus side, I'm not confused anymore."

Mako's mouth fell open. "So, when we were dating…that's why nothing would ever happen…"

Asami shrugged with a guilty look. "I know I liked you. I always have, but I think I convinced myself it was more than it was. Don't get me wrong, I was pretty star struck when I found out it was you I hit with my scooter. I've always been a huge probending fan."

"Things are starting to make sense." Mako raised an eyebrow and looked at Asami carefully. "Always asking about Korra, all those times you came to practice, insisting that she come everywhere with us, and continuing to be on Team Avatar even after we broke up."

Asami smiled shyly. Mako just shook his head. "Well how about that. I'm sorry you had to convince yourself to feel that way about me. No one should have to lie to themselves." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "I'm glad you've figured things out. So, you like Korra?"

"Yeah, I guess I do. I think I always have."

Asami didn't miss the pained look in his eyes. She frowned internally. She reached out a cupped Mako's face with a hand.

"Mako, we don't have to talk about this. I know you're still hurting."

He shook his head. Yes, it hurt. It hurt a lot, but he wanted Korra to be happy. He felt he owed it to Asami. In light of her true feelings or not, he still treated her poorly. If Korra could be happy with Asami, then he'd help.

"It's fine. I think you both deserve to be happy. Korra will always have a special place in my heart, but we both need to move on." Mako said quietly.

Asami saw tears threaten Mako's eyes as he pulled her in close. Her heart dropped when she felt his shoulders begin to shake. No words were spoken; she simply stroked his hair and let him cry.

#

Korra had returned to her house and rushed straight to her room. She started a fire and lay back on the bed. Her mind drifted and her eyes slid shut.

"_Korra…"_

She shot up at clutched her chest. Her heart was pounding. She placed a hand to her lips. She could still feel Asami's soft ones pressed to hers. _Wait, soft? Damn, now I'm the one that's confused. _

She dropped onto her bed and groaned. _Maybe a good night's rest will help._ She got up and changed for bed. She turned down the sheets and slid in.

She glanced to the other side of the bed. It suddenly felt much larger than it usually did. Korra closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.

#

Korra opened her eyes and found herself staring into the dazzling green ones of Asami.

"Asami, what are-"

Korra was silenced by Asami's gentle kiss; she put her hands on either side of Asami's face and pulled her in deeper.

Korra pushed a thousand questions out of her mind and just lost herself in Asami's kiss. Asami pulled away and yanked the sheets off of Korra, who spread her legs to make room for Asami. Her hands found their way to Asami's hips and pulled her flush against her. Asami grabbed Korra's wrists and pinned them above her head.

Korra let out a soft moan when Asami trailed kisses down her throat. Asami nipped at Korra's collarbone, causing the younger woman to throw head back. Asami drug her tongue up Korra's throat and flicked it off her chin. Korra's breath became ragged pants. She strained against Asami's hands, silently begging for a kiss. Asami brought her mouth to Korra's ear. She lightly pressed her lips to it.

"Asami…kiss me…" Korra panted.

Asami smiled and flicked her tongue against her ear.

"Beg for it, my water tribe stallion."

#

Korra's eyes opened. She propped herself up and frantically looked around the room. Asami wasn't there. She pressed a hand to her chest and tired to calm her breathing.

_Was it a dream? It was so vivid. Asami…_

Korra wet her suddenly dry lips as her mind went back to her dream.

_She's so beautiful. I…I want her._

She drew her eyebrows together.

"Wait, water tribe stallion? What the fuck?"

#

Asami closed her book and sighed. She couldn't concentrate, she hadn't been able to since that moment with Korra. She shut her eyes and replayed every instant. Part of her wanted to take it all back, but another part of her never wanted that kiss to end. _I can't get her out of my mind. Everything makes so much sense now. It was never Mako. It was always her. _

She visibly jumped when she heard and urgent rapping at the door. _Who could that be? It's so late._ She slipped out of bed and made her way to the door. She opened the door to meet the Korra's wild blue eyes. Korra burst into the room and pulled Asami into a fierce kiss.

Asami's hands slid to Korra's hips and pulled her close. She knew that she should stop, but it was too hard to fight these feelings. She let herself go. Korra wrapped her arms around Asami's neck and pulled her close, crushing their bodies together. Asami pulled Korra further into the room. She pulled away and kicked the door shut.

She pinned Korra to the door and nipped at her neck. Korra groaned and pulled Asami hard against her. Her legs opened and Asami pressed her thigh there, causing Korra to cry out. Asami nipped and sucked at Korra's neck. Korra threaded her hands into Asami's hair.

"Asami…" Korra panted. "It's everything I dreamed."

Asami pulled back and looked at Korra with questioning eyes.

"What did you say?"

"I had a dream. You came into my room, _Spirits,_ Asami I want you." Korra moaned, pressing her lips to Asami's. "I _want_ you."

Asami's mind went blank. She was stunned by the desire she saw in Korra's eyes, sure that her own revealed just as much. She felt captivated by those eyes. She couldn't look away, and she was very sorry when she came to her senses. _Not yet. We need to talk this through._ She pulled away from Korra.

"Korra, I want this. I want you, but we can't." Asami dropped her hands to her side. "I don't want to make a mistake."

Korra suddenly became very aware of the situation. Her face flushed. "Spirits, Asami I am so sorry." Asami shook her head.

"Don't be." She glanced at the bed. "Why don't you stay? We can talk about this."

Korra bit her lip and nodded. Asami took her hand and lead her to the bed. She pulled down the covers and slipped in. She motioned for Korra to join her. Korra moved closer to Asami's bed and swallowed hard. She nodded and settled next to her.

Asami smiled sympathetically. "Korra, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to confuse you."

"I actually think it helped me. After that first kiss I couldn't get you out of my head. I want you Asami. All of you."

Asami's eyes glazed over with desire. Korra moved closer as she continued.

"When I kissed Mako it was nice, but controlled. I thought there was passion, but I was wrong. Spirits, I was so wrong. Our kisses are full of passion. They make my heart ache."

Asami could feel her pulse radiate through her body. Her breath began to come quicker. Korra licked her lips.

"Korra, can I be honest?"

"Yes."

"I'm in love with you."

Korra's heart swelled at those words and they seemed to sear into her very soul. She locked eyes with Asami. They were so full of love. A ghost of a smile flashed across Korra's face. Everything had suddenly become so clear.

"I'm in love you too. Everything makes so much sense now. I loved Mako, but it wasn't the same."

The two women began to close the gap, both breathing heavily.

"I want you to touch me, Asami."

"I want to make love to you."

They were only inches apart, their breath mingling.

"Please do."

They came together in a soft kiss and fell back onto the bed.

#

Korra's eyes fluttered open. She looked at the soft light beginning to creep through the window. It was just after dawn. She looked to her side and smiled gently. Asami was fast asleep and her naked frame was wrapped in the sheet. Her lips were still swollen from their kisses and her hair was tussled from their frantic lovemaking.

She bit her lip as memories of the previous night crawled back. She blushed while she remembered clinging to Asami as she came over and over. The way Asami's hands traveled over body. She felt renewed. Alive.

She was embarrassed to admit that Asami was her first. She and Mako had never gotten very far and now she knew why. It wasn't _his_ touch she craved. She leaned over and pressed a kiss on Asami's forehead.

Asami stirred and stretched. Her eyes opened slowly. A lazy smile danced across her features when she met Korra's eyes. She propped herself up with an elbow.

"Morning, lover." Asami purred.

"Mmmm." Korra said snuggling close to her.

"Korra, last night was amazing. I feel like things have cleared." Asami said stroking Korra's hair. "I like your hair down like this. It's beautiful. Well, more beautiful. You're absolutely breathtaking anyway."

"Oh look who's talking." Korra said placing a kiss on Asami's bare shoulder. "You are the epitome of beauty and grace."

Asami blushed gracefully and trailed a hand down Korra's exposed hip. Korra shivered under her touch.

"Can I admit something, Asami?"

"You can tell me anything, love."

"Last night, was my…um…it was my first time."

Korra blushed and she suddenly felt exposed. She, too, was wrapped in nothing but the sheet.

"Mine too."

Korra's eyebrows shot up. Asami winked. "I never really dated before Mako and I never felt comfortable going much further than kissing. It all makes sense now." She said with a chuckle while dragging her fingers up and down Korra's hard abdomen. "I can't believe we got to share that last night."

"I love you, Asami."

"I love you too."

Korra moved closer and squeezed Asami's well-rounded backside. Asami giggled and kissed Korra on the nose. "So, where does this leave us?"

Asami sighed. "I had wanted us to take our time, talk through things, and what not. However, we seemed to give in to our more carnal urges last night," She rested her forehead against Korra's. "And I don't regret a single second of it."

Korra flashed a wolfish grin. "Good, because neither do I. So, are we…lovers?"

Asami winked. "I'd like to be. Considering I already called you 'lover'."

The two women locked eyes and smiled. They settled into each other's arms. "It's still pretty early 'Sami. Why don't we get some more sleep?"

"Sounds good to me." Asami yawned. She rested her head on Korra's shoulder. The two women coasted into a deep sleep.

#

I totally wanted my own water tribe stallion moment. I got it and I have no regrets. (None whatsoever.)

I know this is a little jumpy but I want to do longer chapters rather than a bunch of little ones. Anyway, I hope it worked out. Please toss me a review. Tell me what you think. You guys rock.


	2. Chapter 2

I have a really good feeling about this story. I'm probably going to regret it later considering I have two other stories going right now. Well, three if you count my long running Mai HiME story.

I've posted all my Korrasami stuff on Tumblr and I've gotten some great responses. I just want to say thank you all so much for the love. Makes this all worth it.

Writing had always been my outlet, but I hit a pretty serious bout of depression. I stayed away from writing for, literally, years. Then Korrasami happened and I became obsessed. I was reading a bunch of wonderfully written stories for it and I wanted to be a part of it.

So, when I say I appreciate it, I mean it from the bottom of my heart. I've even picked up writing a manuscript again.

So, thank you all so much. –end personal moment-

Enjoy.

* * *

Asami sat on the edge of the bed and buttoned her shirt. The previous night had been the best of her life. Everything seemed brighter and clearer to her. _Maybe my life is starting to look up. Future Industries is inching back from the edge and I have Korra. _Asami smiled. _I have Korra and I'm not letting her go._ She ran a comb through her dark hair. She picked up her pocket mirror off the nightstand and examined herself. She made a face. The previous night's activities had ruined her makeup. Her eye shadow was smudged and her lipstick had been kissed away.

Two strong hands began to rub her shoulders; she laid her head back and sighed contently. Korra kissed the top of her head. Asami turned her head and met Korra's lips with her own.

"I can't believe last night happened." Korra whispered, lips pressing against Asami's ear. "I wish we could relive it."

Asami smiled slyly. "Well, we can. Repeatedly if you'd like."

Korra blushed and moved away from Asami, who chuckled softly. She stood and made her way to the bathroom. "I need to fix my makeup before breakfast. You can go without me, if you'd like."

Korra shook her head. "I can wait." She followed Asami into the bathroom. "I don't see why you feel the need to wear makeup. You look amazing without it."

"I guess you could say I grew accustomed to it. My father being a prominent industrialist meant a lot of public exposure. Truthfully I'm really particular about my appearance." Asami said while wiping her ruined makeup off. "Plus, my mother wore her makeup like this. I guess it's my attempt to connect with her. I always loved it when people told me I looked like her. I miss her a lot."

"That's really sweet."

"I miss her, but having you helps. Just being able to figure out my feelings. Everything."

Korra smiled gently, leaning against the doorframe. This strong and proud woman loved her. She couldn't figure out why. Asami Sato was someone that she would have considered out of her league. Out of many people's league for that matter. She was graceful and wise beyond her years. _Not to mention she has to be the most beautiful person alive, and that body…_Korra shook the image from her head. The last thing she needed was to drag Asami back to bed. She looked up and noticed that Asami was watching her off the mirror.

"Yuan for your thoughts?"

"I think you'd be able to cough up more than just a single yuan." Korra said with a smirk. "My thoughts are worth at least twenty yuans."

Asami cocked an eyebrow. "Well, we'll see about that, Madam Avatar."

"Madam Avatar?"

Asami straightened up and smoothed her clothes. "Why not?"

"Well, I'm alright with it, Miss Sato."

Asami smiled and gave Korra a quick peck on the lips. "Let's head to breakfast."

* * *

Asami and Korra made their way into the front room to find Senna setting up for breakfast. She turned and gave them a knowing smile.

"You girls have fun last night?" Senna asked with a wink.

Asami's eyes widened and Korra paled. Senna sent the last bowl down on the table and walked over to them. She pinched Korra's cheek.

"You girls need to work on being quiet."

Korra buried her face in her hands and Asami's face flushed.

"Mom, I am so sorry."

Senna shook her head. "Sweetie, you have nothing to apologize for, it's natural. It took your father and I a while to perfect that art."

Korra slapped her hands over her ears. "Ew, Mom. No!" Senna threw her head back and laughed. Asami found herself chuckling as well.

"I'm just teasing, sweetie."

"Wait, you're not even reacting to the fact that it was Asami."

Senna held up a hand. "Korra, I'm your mother. I carried you for nine months. I know and Asami is a wonderful woman. Your father and I have always been very fond of her." Senna crossed her arms. "Besides, Tonraq never really cared much for Mako. I think he is a perfectly nice young man, but he didn't seem like the right person for you."

Korra placed her hands on her hips and made a face. "You could have said something to me."

"These are things you need to work out on your own." She looked at Asami intently. "I'm glad you figured out your own feelings. I think with a little work you two will be very happy together."

Korra and Asami looked at each other and laced their fingers together. "Thanks, Mom. I love you."

"I love you too sweetie. Welcome to the family, Asami. Now both of you eat."

The two women looked at each other and smiled before releasing their hands. They took their seats at the table and smiled as Senna piled food onto their plates.

"Good morning, everyone!" Bolin called bursting into the room. His eyes lit up as he saw the table that was covered with food. He quickly moved to a seat and helped himself to generous portions. "Ma'am you make the best food."

"You're welcome, Bolin and please call me Senna."

He nodded and smiled between mouthfuls of food. Asami glanced at Korra and noticed she was shoveling food at a similar rate. She rolled her eyes.

"Morning folks." Mako said with a smile as he entered the front room. He briefly looked at Korra, who smiled softly at him. He did the same and took a seat next to Bolin. Asami didn't miss the brief flash of pain in his eyes. She suddenly felt very guilty. Korra looked at her with a cocked eyebrow and Asami gave her a 'we'll talk alter' look. Korra simply nodded and continued shoveling food in her mouth.

Tonraq entered the house and went straight to Senna, giving her a kiss on the cheek. She scrunched her nose and gave him a peck on the lips. They took their places at the table and began filling their own plates.

"Good morning, kids. How did everyone sleep?"

Senna winked at Korra and Asami. Bolin gave a thumbs up. Mako simply nodded. Tonraq arched a dark brow.

"Everyone is so quiet."

"Honey, they're eating. Leave them be. They need to regain their strength after everything that happened." Senna scolded shoving a spoonful of food in his mouth. "So do you. Now, shush and eat."

Tonraq looked appropriately chastised and continued to eat. The rest of breakfast was eaten in relative silence.

* * *

"Did you see the looks Mako kept giving me?" Korra gnawed on her lip.

Asami nodded. Korra sighed and put her face in her hands. She didn't even think about the fact that Mako was still hurting from their breakup. She had been so caught up in her own world she forgot about his feelings.

"I feel awful, Asami. I didn't even think about him." Korra whispered softly.

Asami placed her hands on Korra's shoulders and pulled her into a tight hug. Korra buried her face in Asami's shoulder. Asami kissed the top of her head.

"I think it says a lot about your character that you're concerned about his feelings, but you're allowed to think about yourself." Asami pulled back just enough to look Korra in the eyes. "I don't think you want to end this thing between just to spare Mako's feelings."

Korra looked at her questioningly. "Spare his feelings? What are you talking about?"

Asami eyes widened. _Shit. _"Um, I may or may not have talked to him about my attraction to you." Korra's eyes bugged.

"I guess that would better explain the looks." Korra sighed. "What did he say?"

"He said he'd support me. He just wants both of us to be happy. Korra, we've figured our issues out a hell of a lot sooner than we expected. Mako has to work through his own issues." Asami said, cupping Korra's face. "The only thing we can do is be there for him. Mako is a good man and he'll find someone who will love him without reservation. He just loves you deeply. I think you're the first person he ever truly loved. He was fond of me, but he loved you. You know the saying about first loves? That the first cut is the deepest."

"I just don't like to see him like this."

"I know, sweetie. I don't either, but I don't think you want a relationship with him either. Do you?"

"No. I have you now." Korra sighed. "I guess I just feel guilty that he's hurting and I've moved on."

Asami tapped Korra's nose. "You didn't move on. You discovered who you really are."

"I guess you're right."

"I'm not trying to guilt you or anything like that. I'm just trying to help put it in perspective for you."

Korra leaned up and kissed Asami softly. "I didn't think that at all."

"I love you, Korra."

"I love you too. Thank you for your help."

"I'd do anything for you."

Korra grinned. "Right back at you."

* * *

"Hey, bro. You look kind of down." Bolin patted Mako's shoulder before sitting down next to him.

Mako shrugged and ran a hand though his hair. Bolin wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him in.

"Still hurting?"

"Yeah. I think the worst part is that Asami is in love with Korra and I think Korra loves her back." Mako sighed. He glanced over at Bolin.

Bolin's mouth gapped and his eyes bugged out of his head. Mako nodded slowly, silently confirming his statement. Bolin blinked several times in an attempt to process the information.

"I guess it makes sense. She was trying really hard to get Korra to like her. What makes you think Korra is interested?"

"Did you see the way they were at breakfast? Something just seemed different between them. I think something happened." Mako said with a wistful look.

Bolin patted Mako on the back. "Bro, I know it hurts. Believe it or not, I miss Eska. You and I are on the path to moving on with our lives. So are Korra and Asami. If they move on together the only thing we can do is wish them luck. So, it happens to be the two girls you were involved with, it sucks. I think you'd rather them be honest with themselves and happy rather than lying to themselves to make you happy. Besides, how long were you going to jump back and forth between the two?"

"That's not fair!"

"Bro, you broke up with Asami for Korra and then just hours after breaking up with Korra you were back with Asami." Bolin said with a wave of his hand.

"Yeah, I guess you have a point." Mako said, his shoulders slumping. "So, what do you think I should do?"

Bolin rubbed his chin. "Well, why don't we take some time for us. Get back on our feet. Plus, it gives the girls a chance to get comfortable with each other."

"I don't want us all to stop being friends."

"We'll still be friends. A lot has happened. We all just need some personal time. We'll always be Team Avatar." Bolin said with a bright smile.

A ghost of a smile graced Mako's face. "You've got a good head on your shoulders, bro."

Bolin waved his hand dismissively. "Someone has to take care of you."

Mako pulled Bolin into a hug. "Love you, Bolin."

"Love you, too Mako."

* * *

Korra sat on the ground trying to calm her mind. _Ok, I just need to clear my head. I can connect to the universe. It'll be relaxing…I think._

"Korra."

_Damn it. Not again. I can't get five minutes to myself._ She turned to see her father towering over her.

"Mind if we have a chat?" Tonraq asked sitting next to her.

"Mom told you?"

"Yes, she did." Tonraq smiled at her. "Honey, we like Asami. She really came through for our family. She stood by you even after everything happened in Republic City. I realize now it was because she was in love with you, but that doesn't change the fact that she has always been by your side."

Korra smiled. "Yeah, you're right."

Tonraq winked at her. "I'm your dad. It's my job to be." He wrapped an arm around Korra's shoulder. "Why don't you girls stay down here for a while? You could use the time to meditate and clear your head. You and Asami can take some time for yourselves. I can get the back house set up and make it yours. Also, I wanted to talk business with Asami."

"Business?"

"Without the direct Northern influence the economy down here will stall a little. I'd like to act right away to help curb this. I wanted to see if Asami and I could work something out. Maybe get a production plant down here or see if there are any materials she could use that are available down here. We could help with her environmental innovation to help keep pollution to a minimum and she could take these techniques back to Republic City."

"Like how we purify the water?"

"Exactly. She could hire a bunch of new workers and expand. Future Industries makes a quality product and has always had a history of being generous to its workers. Even without your relationship with Asami, I was going to talk with her anyway."

Korra leaned into him. "And being involved with the Avatar could help rebuild the companies image. Hiroshi's Equalist ties and following arrest damn near bankrupted the company."

Tonraq nodded. "It says a lot that she was able to pull it back from the edge like that. She's a shrewd but fair business woman." He smiled. He knew Asami was going to fit well into the family.

"You make really good points, Dad." Korra said. "I'll talk to her about staying here for a while."

"Please do. Admittedly, your mother and I have missed you."

Korra pulled Tonraq into a tight hug. She smiled into her shoulder.

* * *

"Asami!"

She turned to see Mako running up to her. She smiled nervously. "Hey, Mako."

"I wanted to see how things went with you and Korra."

Asami shifted. "Well, we're together now."

Mako smiled sweetly. "I'm glad. You guys deserve to be happy. I had a good talk with Bolin, put a lot of these issues into perspective for me." He ran a hand through his hair. "I'll be honest, Asami. Part of me is always going to love her, but I'm ready to move on with my life. I think Bolin and I are going to take some time for us. He mentioned that he missed Eska, but I think he's hurting more than he lets on."

"Mako…"

He held up a hand. "Just let me finish, the four of us will always be best friends. After some time I want us to all get together and be Team Avatar again. A lot has happened to us, and we all need to take our time. I realize that now. I'm always going to care for Korra, but I'm ready to move on."

"Mako…" Asami cupped his face. "I'm so happy you figured this out. I may talk to Korra about staying down here for a little bit. I'd like some time for her and me to get comfortable with our relationship."

Mako smiled brightly and pulled her into a hug. "I need to go talk to talk to Korra, too."

* * *

"Korra!"

"Mako?"

"I wanted to tell you that Bolin and I are heading back to Republic City. We're going to take some time to get back on our feet."

Korra nodded. "I was going to talk to Asami about staying down here so we can do the same."

Mako laughed. "She said the same thing to me."

"Well, that takes care of that." Korra said with a smile. "Mako, are we ok?"

"Of course we are. We'll always be friends. I'll never stop being there for you." Mako pulled her into a hug.

"I'll always be here for you, Mako. You aren't made about Asami and I?"

He pulled back and shook his head. "Not at all. I have some issues to work out, but you and Asami deserve to be happy. I do too. I'm not going to let this wreck my life. It was a great part of it and I'll never forget it, but I'm ready for the rest of my life."

"I'm so happy for you. I think we're all ready for the rest of our lives." Korra smiled. "We're still Team Avatar? Who knows what'll come up next."

"We'll always be Team Avatar." A voice called out behind them. Bolin and Asami were making their way to them. Bolin smiled brightly. "We're always going to be ready to help you save the world, Avatar Korra." Asami smiled and nodded in agreement.

"You know, you're the first Avatar of a new cycle. That means we're the first Team Avatar of a new cycle, but we'll always be the best." Mako stuck out his hand. "Past and future teams have nothing on us."

The other three smiled and placed their hands on Mako's.

"Aw, yeah! Team Avatar!" Bolin cried out.

Korra wiped a stray tear away and pulled the three of them into a group hug.

"You guys are the best."

* * *

"I feel like I should be skeptical that everything seemed to work out." Korra said changing her shirt. Tonraq made good on his promise of fixing up the family's 'back house' or guesthouse. He had patted her on the shoulder and called it hers. Senna embarrassed her when she referred to it as the Avatar-Sato love nest. She rolled her eyes at this memory.

"I think relief is the proper feeling in this situation. Enough shit has happened, we deserve some positive things happening." Asami said pressing a kiss to Korra's forehead. She pulled back and kicked off her boots. "You have the right idea. Changing sounds good."

"Speaking of good things, you and my dad were able to work something out?"

Asami nodded enthusiastically. "I'm really excited about these plans. We're setting up a refining plant down here. There's an ore only found here we can refine and use to make more energy efficient and affordable, but still high quality, Satomobiles. We can put a lot of people to work and I'll have almost exclusive excess to this ore. It's on the ocean floor off the east side of the glacier, but it's expansive. If we mine at reasonable levels the deposit can last hundreds of years. It's practically untouched."

"We call it Renum. We make our tribal weapons out of it."

"That's what Tonraq said." Asami began to unbutton her jacket. "We can use the tactic of sending down waterbender to get it, but I want to see if some of the mechatechs can be converted to a type of deep sea diving unit. That way we won't have to rely solely on the waterbenders and it can increase the carry capacity. So, we can minimize the work, maximize the profits, and keep the workers happy by making sure they get reasonable shifts."

Asami slipped the jacket off of her shoulders and let it drop to the floor. She grinned at Korra.

"So, to sum up my business talk, your dad and I worked a lot out." Asami began to slowly undo her belt. "How long do want to stay?"

Korra shrugged, she wasn't really paying attention. She was focused on the manner in which Asami was sliding her pants down her hips. Slow. Painstakingly slow. She bit her lip when the pants passed down Asami's hips. Asami smirked at Korra's lustful gaze. She lowered her pants to the floor and stepped out of them. She walked over to Korra and pushed her back onto the bed.

She climbed up and straddled the shorter girl. She pulled her under shirt up over her head and carelessly tossing it into the floor, her eyes never leaving Korra's. Korra bit her lip as she surveyed Asami's body. She was clothed in only a red lace bra with matching lace underwear. She reached down and grabbed Korra's hands. Asami placed them on her hips.

"Like what you see, Avatar Korra?"

"You have no idea." Korra's breath came is ragged pants. "Can we make love later tonight?"

Asami raised an eyebrow. "I was thinking more 'right now' rather than 'later.'"

"Right now?" Korra breathed, eyes wide. Asami nodded seductively.

That was all the convincing Korra needed and she pulled Asami down to her.

* * *

Asami flicked her tongue off Korra's chin. Her hands ran over Korra's naked body memorizing every curve, every little inch. It had been hours and she was nowhere near sated.

Korra tangled her hands into Asami's silky locks. She pulled Asami to her, crushing their mouths together. Her patience ran out as she flipped Asami on her back. Asami moaned as a strong hand moved down her abdomen and cupped her intimately.

"You knew exactly what I wanted." Asami purred into Korra's ear. She shivered at Korra's throaty chuckle.

She gasped when Korra slid to fingers inside of her. Wrapped her arms around Korra, one clutching a shoulder and the other snaking into Korra's free flowing hair. She continued whimpering and moaning while Korra steadily went in and out.

"F-faster…please." Asami panted. "Please."

Korra grinned and flicked her tongue across Asami's lips. "Mistress, your wish is my command." She quickened her pace and Asami cried out. She moaned louder with every expert stroke.

"I'm close." Asami whispered. "Damn, so soon."

Korra stopped and eased her fingers out of Asami. "Well, we can't have that. I want you to enjoy it more before you come for me."

Asami groaned and Korra's words. She craved a release. She _needed_ a release. She threw her head back when Korra dropped hers down, her mouth taking in Asami's nipple. Asami's hands held Korra's head in place, breathing unevenly as her lover's tongue circled and teased her nipple. Korra's free hand slid to Asami's other breast and she began to run her palm over it, feeling Asami's nipple harden.

After a few more moments he mouth moved to the other breast and Asami whimpered in approval. She raked her nails across Korra's back. Korra removed her mouth to cry out. It hurt, but she loved it. She inhaled sharply when Asami's hand moved between them and slid into Korra's wetness.

"I love you, Korra." She whispered, her eyes glazed over with a mixture of desire and love.

"I-I love you too, Asami." Korra whined out. "I w-want to come with you."

Asami's eye widened briefly before she moved her lips to Korra's.

"I want that too."

Asami pushed Korra on her side and pulled her close. Her hand reclaimed its spot and Korra quickly moved hers to Asami's own wetness. The two women began to stroke at an even pace. They locked eyes and gasped for breath. Their pace quickened and both women began to whimper and moan. Asami dipped her hand down and slipped two fingers deep inside Korra.

"Fuck!" She cried out.

Asami grinned. Korra's eyes flashed and she did the same. Asami groaned and began moving in and out of Korra.

The women began thrusting into each other deeply. As each second ticked by the faster their movements became. Asami could feel Korra's muscles tighten around her fingers. She was close. Asami moved her thumb to Korra's clit, running expert circles around it. Korra began to tremble. She quickly withdrew her fingers from Asami and dug her nails into Asami's hip instead. Korra shivered and cried out, orgasm rocking her body. Asami pulled her close and stroked her slowly, letting the orgasm work it way through her body.

Asami removed her hand and pulled her close. She kissed the top of Korra's head and held her, allowing her time to recover.

"So much for that plan." Korra said, still breathing heavily. Asami offered a throaty chuckle and Korra met her eyes. "Don't think I forgot about you."

Before Asami could blink, Korra had worked her way down Asami's body. Korra lifted her thighs over her shoulders; she met Asami's eyes and licked her lips before running her tongue through Asami's folds.

Asami groaned and tangled her fingers in Korra's hair. Her hips moved with the rhythm set by Korra's tongue. Her tongue flicked at Asami's clit and two fingers filled her.

Asami began to pull at Korra's hair, as if pleading to bring her to release. It was when Korra sucked her clit to her mouth that her hips bucked against Korra's face. Korra's hands cupped her hips and held her in place, her tongue moving slowly to help ease what was left of Asami's orgasm.

Asami fell back onto the bed and pulled Korra up to her. She cupped Korra's face and pulled her into a kiss. Korra dropped her head down on Asami's shoulder.

"I think I'm going to be sore in the morning. We've been at it for hours. I think I'm finally tired." Korra said with a soft chuckle.

Asami stroked Korra's hair and let a yawn slip out. "I think you have the right idea."

Korra pressed a kiss against Asami's neck. She snuggled in closer to the taller woman and sighed contently when pale arms wrapped around her and held to so tenderly.

"I love you, Asami."

"I love you too. Let's get some rest."

The two women drifted off in mere moments.

* * *

Ta da! I hope this chapter lived up to the first one. Honestly, I just wanted to get the Team Avatar drama out of the way first. I'm not sure if Mako and Bolin will pop back up again yet or not.

Toss me a review and tell me what you think. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Bit of a warning, I guess. I fear some may see Asami as a tad OOC in this chapter, but Korra has hit her rock bottom to start her new beginning. Asami needs to hit hers. It's all very symbolic, I assure you.

Enjoy.

* * *

Asami stretched and opened her eyes slowly. She turned her head and her eyes met Korra's sleeping face. An easy smile graced her features while she propped herself up on an elbow. Her eyes traveled down Korra's toned frame that was clad only in a sheet. _I hope I can start every day off like this. _She moved her hand under the sheet and traced soft circles on her lover's stomach.

She was glad they had the time to grow more comfortable in their newfound love. Yes, she was disappointed that she had to spend the day away from her, but she was excited to get business set up with Tonraq. This was going to be a huge victory for Future Industries and the Southern Tribe. She was thrilled she could put people back to work and this new development will help her improve the construction of her Satomobiles.

Her hand moved up Korra's body and stopped when she met the swell of her breast. Korra stirred but didn't wake. Her nose twitched and Asami's heart lurched. _Damn it, that's so cute. She's so adorable, how could I not have known my love for this woman? I love her so much. _She smiled to herself.

"What are you smiling about?" Korra moaned sleepily, eyes still shut.

"How do you know I'm smiling?"

"I can tell." Korra mumbled, stretched and yawned. "How did you sleep, darling?"

"Perfectly. I don't think I've ever slept better than when you hold me." Asami purred snuggling against Korra's shoulder. Korra smiled sleepily and wrapped her arm around Asami's shoulders.

"If that's the case then I'll hold you some more." Korra said pressing a kiss to Asami's forehead.

"As temping as it sounds, I need to get up and meet with your dad."

Korra groaned and rolled away. Asami kissed just below her lover's ear. Korra shivered when Asami's breath tickled her ear. "Stop that or I won't let you leave."

Asami smiled. As much as she wanted to stay in bed with Korra, she really couldn't. She glanced over at Korra who had already curled up under the blankets. Asami slowly slid out of bed and picked up the furs at the foot of them bed. She made her way to Korra's side and draped them over her. Korra made a content noise and smiled up at Asami.

"Thank you." Korra said with a yawn.

Asami bent down and pressed a kiss to Korra's forehand. She stood and noticed the fire had died down. "Do you want me to throw another log on for you?"

Korra sat up and punched a flash of fire straight into the fireplace, bringing it to life. "Nope, I'm good." Korra smiled as she lay back down.

Asami rolled her eyes and put another log in anyway, she knew these would die out soon enough. Firebender or not, she wanted Korra to stay warm. She dressed and quietly slipped out of the room. There was much to be done today.

* * *

"So, as you see I can attempt to alter some of my father's old designs and we can use those instead of relying on waterbenders."

Tonraq raised a dark brow. "Something wrong with using waterbenders?"

Asami paused slightly. "Not at all, I just realize the danger. Also, I know many are still injured from the war. This gives them time to heal and frankly gives me a chance to test my designs."

"What if the mechatanks fail? Wouldn't the pilots be killed?"

"I can bring some of our test pilots from Republic City. Their trained for these situations."

"I'm worried about the water temperature though." Tonraq said smoothly.

Asami nodded and ran a hand through her dark hair. This could serve to be an issue. Senna sensed her trepidation and handed Asami a glass of water.

"Just train our waterbenders how to use the mechatanks. If something goes wrong they're used to such icy waters." Senna said causally, lovingly moving a strand of Asami's hair out of her face.

Tonraq and Asami looked at each other and nodded. Tonraq laughed and motioned to Senna. "This is why I married her. I wouldn't know what to do without her." He said with a wide smile.

"You'd be absolutely lost without me." She said giving him a peck on the cheek.

"It's a fabulous idea, Senna." Asami said. "I'll send word to have a team of engineers bring the mechatanks here and start the alterations and training."

Tonraq was silent for a moment and then cleared his throat. "Asami, I realize questioning your decision not to use our waterbenders may have come off the wrong way. I apologize."

Asami raised a questioning eyebrow at him, but a moment later she realized what he had meant. He was worried he had made her sound like an Equalist.

"I honestly didn't even think of it that way. I was merely worried it would be a safety issues for some. I know the war was devastating down while we were trying to get things together."

Tonraq let out a small sigh of relief. He was glad he hadn't offended her. _Wouldn't that have been swell? 'I'm sorry Korra, I just called your new love an Equalist.'_ He shook his head at the thought. Asami laid a hand over his; she knew what he was thinking.

"It's true, many people don't trust me because of what my father did. We had such a close relationship that many people just assumed I supported his ties. However, it's an issue you don't need to tip toe around. I know you weren't thinking of me that way, but you don't need to analyze things afterwards to make sure I'm not offended." She smiled softly and Tonraq returned it.

"I knew there was always something about you, Asami." He said.

Asami blushed and pulled her hand away. Senna smiled at this interaction. She moved to Asami and kissed the top of her head before pulling her into a small hug. "I couldn't agree more. You're a special young woman."

Tonraq let out a laugh. "She can handle Korra. She's more than special. She's tough and resilient." He stroked his chin thoughtfully. "Are you sure there's no Water Tribe in your background?"

Asami smiled and shook her head. "No, my father's family goes back to the Fire Nation colonies and my mother's family was from Ba Sing Se."

* * *

Korra stirred and opened her eyes. She had slept in longer than she had meant to. Asami left to meet with her father hours ago. She glanced down at Asami's pillow; she buried her face in it and inhaled deeply. She loved Asami's scent. It was a faint mixture of vanilla and fire lily. It was distinctly Asami's. She sighed contently into the pillow.

Her head lifted slightly when she heard the door creak open.

"Hey, sleepyhead. You should probably get up. It's almost noon." Asami said softly stroking Korra's hair.

"Oh shit, are you serious?" Korra said jumping up. "I knew I slept longer than I should, but I didn't realize it was that late."

Asami chuckled and pulled the younger woman into her arms. "It's not that big of a deal. Everyone has gone back to Republic City, so it's not like you have airbending training."

"Wait, everyone left?"

"The world doesn't stop moving when you're asleep."

"Why didn't anyone wake me?"

"We know you need your rest, Korra. You've been through a lot." Asami said lovingly, stroking her hair. "Fighting Unalaq was completely different from Amon. Even Tenzin agreed you needed a break."

Korra sighed and leaned into her lover. Asami was right; she needed a break. "All the spiritual things are draining."

"I'd say 'I know' but I have no idea." Asami said with a soft chuckle.

Korra kissed her cheek lightly. Asami's arms tightened around her lover. "How was talking with my dad?"

"Just fine. We got just as much worked out as the first time we spoke, if not more. I've sent word to my engineers in Republic City to bring down some mechatanks so we can refit them for deep sea usage."

"That's good. It gives you a practical use for them."

"I'm actually very relieved for that. There are already people accusing me of war profiteering."

"Because you made money off of the civil war?"

"Yes and in a way I guess I am guilty of that." Asami said with a shaky sigh. "I don't want to be one of _those _people who will do anything for a quick yuan."

"Varrick?"

"Exactly."

"Asami, you're better than that. Future Industries is successful because you work honestly and make a quality product. Even with everything else about your father, he was a talented industrialist."

Asami nodded. "That he was. He didn't make shady backroom deals. Well, other than Amon…I wonder when all of this started and why I was so blind not to see it."

Korra placed a finger over Asami's lips. "Hey, what's done is done. The only thing you can do is move forward. Once you get this deal going with my dad, I'm sure people will forget all about that. We they see how many people you're putting to work, I mean come on."

Asami shook her head. "I may be putting a lot of people to work, but for people in Republic City, it's in the wrong place. Many people could care less about what's going on outside of the city. Why do you think so many people were ambivalent towards the civil war?"

"You make a good point. Isn't there anyway you could improve employment in the city?"

"Given the company's economic state right now, it's more beneficial to work on building in the South. I want to try and make up revenue holes by going international. It's going to take a long time for Republic City to forget that my father was basically Amon's right hand man."

"But with a man like my father backing you in the South it makes you look good to the rest of the world?"

"Exactly."

"Well, we could talk to General Iroh and see if the he could send word to his father."

"For what?"

"To see if the Fire Nation may be open to something like this. We have a good history with Iroh and he'd probably be willing to help."

Asami looked at Korra and gave her a deep kiss. "You have wonderful ideas."

"I fell in love with you, didn't I?"

Asami openly blushed when Korra said this. Korra chuckled and kissed the end of Asami's nose.

"Hey! I have another idea!" Korra said with an excited squeak.

Asami raised her eyebrows.

"You said people are accusing you of war profiteering, right? Well, if we go public with our relationship, people will see it as you helping me. Not benefitting from the war." Korra said clapping her hands together.

Asami furrowed her eyebrows and bit her lip. It _could_ work, but there are still many unknown factors. People would accuse her of using The Avatar to further business goals, but she was a well-known ally of Korra's. She pledged her support to help Korra fight Unalaq from the beginning, not to mention siding with The Avatar to take down her own father. However, Korra's relationship with Mako was semi-public. There had been no official announcement, but a lot of people knew The Avatar was dating. _The biggest problem is that I'm a woman…_

"I'm honestly not sure about that. Many people know that I'm a long-standing supporter of The Avatar, but we're both women. That could ruffle some feathers." Asami said slowly.

She didn't miss the flash of hurt in Korra's eyes. "I understand, you don't want to lose public support. Or investors for that fact."

_She thinks I'm ashamed of this. _Asami mentally slapped herself._ Asami, how could you be so stupid? Putting your company over her._

"I didn't mean that how it sounded. I'm not ashamed of this or the fact that I realize I'm not attracted to men." Asami said cupping Korra's face. "We'll go public with this."

"Don't do it because you feel bad."

"I'm doing it because I love you and I refuse to be selfish in this matter." Asami said defiantly. "It's going to mean a lot more public attention and it might not all be positive."

Korra nodded. Asami smiled slowly and cocked an eyebrow.

"I'm a fair businesswoman, but I'm a astute one as well. You averted two potential world disasters, you ended a centuries long conflict between the North and South, and you've restored balance with the two worlds. You do have high public approval. The world loves you. Admittedly, partly because of your heroics and partly because of who you are, but the world needs its Avatar." Asami said with a cunning look in her eyes. "I've fought with you on many occasions and in war, stranger things have happened. Life has thrown us together."

Korra nodded. She understood what Asami was getting at. "My public image will help you increase sales."

"Precisely. If people accuse me of using you for publicity, we just remind them of my service record with you." Asami rubbed her thumb over Korra's lips. "It's perfect."

"Sounds vaguely like using my public image for your personal gain, though." Korra said pulling back slightly.

Asami face paled. "_Shit_. It does, doesn't it?" Asami mentally slapped herself again. "I'm sorry."

Korra held up her hand to silence the taller woman. "I may need more proof that you truly love me."

Asami cocked her head to the side. Korra pushed her back onto the bed and straddled her waist. Her hair spilled around her face as she kissed Asami.

"What do I need to do?" Asami breathed out as Korra's lips found her neck and began to kiss gently.

"Take the rest of the day off, strip out of your clothes, and spend the rest of the day in bed with me." Korra whispered before her tongue snaked in Asami's ear.

"Y-yes, my love."

* * *

Senna approached the back house, or the Avatar-Sato love nest, as she liked to joke. She hadn't seen either of the girls in several hours. _Well, I haven't seen Korra at all today._ _Their dinner is beginning to get cold._ She approached the door and rested an ear to it. She chuckled when she heard soft moans and heavy breathing.

She shook her head and started to make her way back down to the main house.

"Somehow, I think breakfast may end up being their next meal."

* * *

Asami's head fell back against the pillow, she was exhausted. Korra had been relentless for hours, not that she had minded, but her energy had left her.

Korra chuckled and laid her head on Asami's shoulder, pulling the taller woman's arm around her shoulders.

"Tired?" Korra smirked smugly.

"Extremely." Asami yawned. "You seem proud of yourself."

"Oh I am. I got to make you scream my name, declare your love for me, and beg all in the same night." Korra nipped at her shoulder. "It was fun to see the powerful Asami Sato squirm under me all night."

"When did you get so bold?"

"When you started to want to use my public image to your advantage."

Asami's stomach lurched in revulsion. "That's really what I'm doing isn't it?" Asami sat up. She was disgusted with her self. She had said she didn't want to be one of those people and look what happened. She grabbed her robe and slipped it on. "Spirits, what kind of fucking person am I?"

Korra sat up, eyes wide. "Asami…"

Asami's shoulders slumped with anger. She looked over at the wall and executed a perfect sidekick, almost putting her foot through the wall.

Korra jumped up and clasped her shoulders. "Asami, I was just teasing you. I'm the one who gave you idea."

Asami sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm just agitated about all of this. I'm worried it'll blow up in my face."

Korra's arms moved around her waist. "Shush, everything will work out. Come back to bed."

Asami nodded slowly. She shed her robe and let Korra lead her back to bed. Korra wrapped her arms around her lover and kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry. I teased you too much."

"No, I'll find another way."

"Asami. Stop." Korra spoke sternly. "I took my teasing too far. We're going to go through with this plan. You're not going public with this solely because I'm The Avatar. You're doing this because I'm Korra and you love me. Right?"

"Yes."

"I don't mind. I want Future Industries to succeed and we'll do whatever we can to help it succeed." Korra said softly. "You're worried everything will fall apart?"

Asami nodded and buried her face in Korra's shoulder. She squeezed her eyes shut. She didn't want to cry, she was stronger than that. It was when Korra kissed the top of her head so tenderly that her resolve broke. She began to sob. She sobbed for everything that had happened. She sobbed for her father being betraying her, her company's uncertainty, her mother's death, and all her heartache. She had never let herself cry before. She had held it all in, she was a Sato. A Sato persevered the pain and went on. A Sato was strong, but here she was falling to pieces into a pit of despair.

Asami bit her lip. No, she was falling to pieces into the arms of her lover, a lover who was stroking her back lovingly and cooing to her, and a lover who was prepared to fight a war she really had no stake in. No stake other than wanting to see her succeed. She was falling to pieces into the arms of the love of her life.

Korra pulled back and kissed Asami's tears away. "Shhh, Asami, it'll all be okay."

"With you, it will be." She sniffled. "I've never cried this much."

"You've held it in for far too long."

"I have. I found myself crying for my mother."

Korra kissed her tenderly. "Pain like that takes a long time to overcome, but you buried it all. I think Future Industries' uncertainty caused you to fall apart."

"It brought it to the edge, but being in love with you is what caused me to lose it."

Korra furrowed her brows in confusion. "What?"

Asami smiled softly. "Being with you gave me the chance to let my walls down. I felt safe with Mako, but I was always guarded. I don't have to be with you. When I'm weak, I know you'll be strong for me."

"I always will be, Asami. It hasn't been long, but I feel everything with you." Korra whispered. "When I lost my connection the past Avatars my spirit was broken, but when I'm with you things are better. I feel calm. I feel stable. Asami, I feel loved and it strengthens me."

The two women smiled at each other. Asami nestled deeper into Korra's arms, who rested her head on Asami's.

They didn't know what time it was and they didn't care. They just needed to be together, to take comfort with one another.

Asami's mind was at peace and Korra's spirit had calmed.

Right now, that's all that mattered. Tomorrow would be another day, but this was their moment of peace, love, and comfort. A moment only true love can bring.

* * *

Daaaaaaaaaaamn. That was sappy as shit. I thought about ending it here, but I decided against it. I'll keep this one going for a little while. I have a shit storm in the waiting for this one, so it'll get interesting from here. Just wanted to be a little fluffy tonight.

Forgive me my fluffy transgressions.

Side note: I guess the semi-colon is my new best fucking friend or something. I use it A LOT. Sorry, I've been drinking. Woo!


End file.
